htfocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Death
Book of Death is a fan episode, that is a parody of Death Note. Roles Starring *Scarfy and Rocky Featuring *Poison *Screw Appearances *Puff *Banks *Snuffly *Koala *Nakey *Lumpy *Softy Plot Scarfy is seen walking outside on the street looking very bored. He sighs when suddenly a black book falls in front of him. Picking it up, he reads the inside cover, which says that if he writes anyone's name in the book, they will die of suffocation. He rolls his eyes when suddenly, Banks yells for help as he is being robbed by Puff. Scarfy shrugs, and writes Puff's name in the book. 5 Seconds later, Scarfy is shocked when Puff somehow chokes to death on nothing. Lumpy and Softy look on at Puff's body in confusion as Scarfy runs home. Rocky sits and listens as Scarfy explains what happened. Poison laughs, saying that someone can't suffocate on nothing. He then dares Scarfy to write his name in the book. Scarfy does so, and the duo scream when Poison dies soon after. Rocky is freaked out but Scarfy realizes he can use the book to kill anyone he wants and therefore, make the world a better place. We see scenes of Scarfy writing names in the book, killing various people, including a flipped out Snuffly, Koala, and Nakey. He laughs madly, and the scene cuts to the two in a cafe, where a newspaper says that all criminals are now dead. Rocky congratulates Scarfy, who is glaring at Screw. Rocky is confused, when Scarfy suddenly writes down Screw's name in the book. Screw dies and Rocky screams in horror, realizing that Scarfy is beginning to go mad with power. He freaks; until a white book suddenly falls on the table. Inside the book, it says to write a dead persons name and they will be brought back to life. Rocky smiles, and brings Screw back to life. Scarfy glares, and writes her name again, killing her. Rocky then brings her back to life once more. This happens multiple times, with Screw suffocating herself in various ways. Finally, Scarfy decides to write Rocky's name in his book. Rocky gasps, and then writes Scarfy's name down. Scarfy laughs and asks him what that will do, while Rocky just smiles. Scarfy then looks at his book in horror, and realizes that it's actually the white book in a black cover, while Rocky has his black book in a white cover. Rocky laughs madly, as Scarfy then suffocates. The iris closes on the book covers as they fall to the floor. Deaths *Puff suffocates. *Poison suffocates. *Snuffly, Koala, and Nakey suffocate as well. *Scarfy suffocates. Trivia *This episode pokes fun at the popular anime "Death Note". *The plot of this episode also follows the Smosh video "Real Death Note!" almost exactly. *Every death in this episode is caused by suffocation. **Because of this, there is no gore whatsoever in this episode. *Both Rocky and Scarfy are out of character, but this was probably for comedy, and to imitate the insane nature of the characters in the actual anime. Category:Needs Image